The New Lands
by Edged blade
Summary: Ganondorf returns with new powers, and its up to Link, Zelda,Malon, and Seria to stop him and his new evil army.
1. Push start

Blah Blah blah don't own Link or any other of the characters used in this story. But someday.....I will.... Edged  
  
All was dark and heavy rain fell from the black skies. Link looked around with urgency, searching for a familiar site. No, he would find nothing here. He was no longer in the land of Hyrule. This land was much lusher with trees and shrubs that his kingdom was. But he heard a sound that would remind him of home. "BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," a malevolent voice echoed. Screams immediately followed and where silenced by a loud boom. Link was in a temple now. The once white walls covered in the crimson blood of this land's order. He saw him. He saw the dark lord. The King of Thieves. Link's face turned grim as his voice whispered in a low, hatful voice "Ganon," but no sound came. Link looked at Ganon's target. A young Priestess, no more than 18. Her cheeks trailed tears and her body quivered in fear as the Dark Lord approached. She summoned up some useless arcane magic as a last resort. Ganon effortlessly absorbed the blow and slow walked up to her. "MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! I will have my revenge. I will have the Triforce," He roared. The Stone walls echoed his mighty voice as his left arm turned black with magic. The last thing link saw was Ganon's arm plunging into the poor girl's chest and her look of helplessness as she died......  
  
Link awoke from the nightmare with shock. He was drenched in sweat and scared out of his mind. He looked around at his little room on Lon Lon Ranch. He sighed deeply in relief as he relaxed a little. Working here as a ranch hand for the past months had been interesting. For one, he would have that dream every so often, but it was happening more frequently now. Also, Malon was helping him with his daily work and following him everywhere.  
Link got out of his pajamas and got into his tunic. The sun was rising on the land of Hyrule. Its golden glow would light up the ranch, as well as all the rest of the land, with a beautiful golden glow. It was eerily beautiful that it would send shudders down your side.  
He proceeded outside and took out his ocarina. He started to play Saria's song thinking of his dear old friend. His old forest tree house. His old life. The song never worked anymore. It hasn't ever since two years ago when he beat Ganon. Maybe he should stop. Maybe she has forgotten him. But it was a catchy tune that was close to Link's heart. His mind wondered to his daily chores. Clean the stables. Wash Epona. Milk the co....... "LINK!!! Long time no see!" a voice said out of nowhere. Link fell off the fence he was sitting on with a dull thud as he hit the ground. He rubbed his back as he got up and looked around for the source of the voice. "So how've you been, Buddy?" said the voice again. "Where is it coming from?" Link pondered. He looked at his ocarina. No. It can't be. Is it? No. but what if it is?  
  
"Hey, you there?"  
  
"Yeah......" Link responded slowly. "Is that all you have to say? You where never one for words, tee-hee!"  
  
That laugh, the voice. It was her. Saria was back.  
  
(First chapter. First Story. Tell me what you think. I want to know, good or bad. Like to thank Nice Dream for getting me back into writing. And the person who thought up Zelda because his creation took over my childhood. Later! ^_^) 


	2. What has happend?

Ok, I don't own Zelda or anything associated with it. Blah blah blah, Yada yada yada. No one reads this anyways.  
  
He quickly ran back to his hut and hastily put on his old bandolier. His shield and the master sword fell into place perfectly on his back. He ran outside and whistled Epona's tune. The horse wasn't the only one to come. Malon was standing there beside Link's horse looking depressed.  
"Your going away again, aren't you?" she asked. "I have to. I need to see her again. I need to make sure they're all right," Link said, trying his best not to make eye contact with her. "The last time you went away, you didn't come back for 7 years," her eyes started to fill with tears as she said this. "I just need to visit, I'll come back, I promise," "I....I don't want you to leave again," "Its ok, I'll be..." "NO! It's not ok. What If something happens to you? What if you don't come back?"  
  
Maron was rather flushed by now and tears streamed down her face. Link stood there for a moment as he looked at her. He sighed and his hands moved up to his earring. "Here," Link said, "Take this....I'll be back for it. I promise".  
  
Malon watched as link rode out of the ranch. She waited till she could no longer hear the hoofs of Epona on Hyrule's earth before she started to cry. "What if," She thought, "what if he never comes back"?  
  
Link rode to the Forest with relative ease. The number of monsters greatly decreased after Ganon was sealed away, so there was nothing but a few peahats to bother him. As he walked into the grove, he looked at the branch that he saw the old owl on. A smirk came to his face as he casually walked into the dead log that was the passage to Kokiri Forest. He Walked onto the bridge and looked around at his old home. The Little sprites in the air and the mystical music that could be heard throughout the forest. He was home. He pondered what he would say to his old friends. Would they notice him? Would they shun him? Is Mido still an ass? All the questions went away as he stepped through the last log that led to Kokiri Village.  
  
Link stood stunned at what he saw next. The Forest was dense with fog, and the trees that once held his friends where now monoliths that towered above the forest floor. Monsters of all shapes and sizes drudged aimlessly on the forest floors. There was a lone stairway that wound up a tree. Link dashed for it and raced up the ramp till he ran into a gate. This gate was metal. Kokiri hated metal. He busted down the gate and started to look through the treetop village. There where many more Kokiri than he remembered. The all looked at the giant man with fear. They parted where he walked and avoided making eye contact with him.  
Without any warning, a sharp whistle blew. "APPRAHEND THE OUTSIDER!!!" a high pitched voice yelled. Twelve little armored children ran to Link. He was a guest here, and he didn't come looking for a fight, so he reluctantly put his hands up. "WHO ARE YOU? WHY HAVE YOU COME HERE? WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO?" The little voice shrieked. "I'm not looking for any trouble, I just wanted to see some old friends," Link said, trying to keep calm. "BLASPHMEY," Yelled the enraged child, "No outsiders have ever stepped foot in this village, so has said King Mido".  
  
What? Did he hear that right? Mido knew who he was. He was the only Kokiri that did, other than Saria. And he hated Link. "TAKE HIM AWAY!" the little child said gleefully as the children poked and prodded him with sharpened sticks.  
  
They led him to a small wooden-made cell and closed the door. It was sealed shut by some lashings. Link laughed to himself as he kicked down the door but remained inside. He laid down on the bed that was provided and started to think.  
  
How could Saria or the Great Deku tree let this happen? Where did all these new Kokiri come from? His last thought was the promise he made to Malon. "I will keep it. I will return".......... 


End file.
